


It Wasn't Only a Nightmare

by lxurxncestxn



Series: Void Paraodx - If It Had More Filler [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), VOID Paradox, Void Paradox - Aphmau, aphmau - Fandom, mcd - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Crying, F/M, Laurance needs to vent, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Void Paradox - Freeform, he's not even supposed to be here, i wish this series had more episodes it could've been so great, i'm not really complaining though, inspired by another fic, or time, please let me know your thoughts lol, poor laurance, second fic on this website and it's also about laurance, thank you ily sm, this guy just doesn't understand science, you wont cry sadly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 10:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21177647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lxurxncestxn/pseuds/lxurxncestxn
Summary: Laurance wakes up from a nightmare, and decides to explore the lab. It turns out that Aphmau is also up, and they talk to each other about why they're both up. Aphmau learned a lot from it.inspired by this fic: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19018909





	It Wasn't Only a Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [awkwardfantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardfantasy/gifts).

> Okay so if there was more time between the void paradox episodes, or if there were more episodes before it ended, this would’ve totally happened and no I do not take no for an answer. This was inspired by awkwardfantasy’s fic based on this topic. So thank you so much for the inspo <3

Laurance tossed and turned in bed, he was trying to go back to sleep after a horrible nightmare he had. Hopefully he didn’t wake up Aphmau, that was his main worry. Of course, this is not the Aphmau he loved very much. That Aphmau was where she belonged, in the realm they belonged to. Though some weird magic thing happened and he’s now here in this realm with a different Aphmau. She felt the same at times, though it was very apparent that she had more spunk to her. 

Anyway, right, nightmare. It haunted him, well, the whole idea of the nether haunted him. He decided to look around the lab. He got out of the bed, looking around. Looking around the window, it seemed pretty late, no one else should be up. Though there was a faint noise on the other side of the lab. The guard decided to investigate. When he did, he saw that Aphmau had dropped something. “Are you okay, Aphmau?” He had to stop himself from saying the title of ‘Lord’ with her named, it pained him not to say it. Though this was a different Aphmau, he reminded himself again. 

The small human squeaked and turned around to face the guard. “Oh, Laurance, hey. Yeah, I’m alright, I’m just pretty clumsy.” She placed the object back onto the counter, a chuckle following. “What are you doing up this late?” The woman asked, her head tilted slightly. “It’s 3 in the morning, so you should be asleep.”

The question startled the guard. Even though he knew this question was coming, one of the ways the two Aphmaus were the same is that they both were very kind and concerned about everyone’s wellbeing. “I could ask you the same question, M’Lady.” Well, that slipped, whoops. He wondered, did this version of Aphmau have very bad memories that haunted her in her dreams. Lord Aphmau, the one he knew, had nightmares a lot. She’s been through a lot, their realm is not merciful. 

Aphmau rolled her eyes, before answering the question. “I just couldn’t sleep. I’ve been thinking about how we’re going to get you home. I know we can, it is very possible with the science we have here…” She continued to ramble, and Laurance listened intently, even though he had no clue what she was talking about. “Sorry, sorry, rambling. How about you?” The raven haired girl turned the question back to the shadow knight, hoping for an answer. 

He chuckled, “no no, it’s okay. I just have no clue about some of the words you’re saying.” The knight looked around, before continuing. “If I were to be completely honest with you.. It’s nightmares. Don’t worry though, I’m completely fine.” He smiled, to be reassuring.

Aphmau instantly got worried, and wanted to know more, She’s only known Laurance for a short time, but she felt an urge to help in anyway she can. “Do you want to talk about it? If it’s too painful to talk about, it’s okay. You don’t have to.” 

The Shadow Knight leaned on the counter and sighed, when he looked at Aphmau’s eyes, they were full of concern. “I really don’t want to make you worried, but oh well. Do you know what the nether is?” He didn’t know if she did or not. They do research realms here, and the nether is a realm.. So maybe there was a possibility.

The raven haired girl nodded, “I don’t know anything about it. Though Modzilla mentioned it once I think.” The two sat in silence for a moment, before Aphmau continued. “.. Why do you ask? Is the nether where you come from?”

Laurance hesitated. The answer is no, not really. Though it could be yes, some people consider it a yes. Well, this version of him. The human version of him is from his realm. Though now that he’s a shadow knight. Even when he’s in his ‘human’ form, he’s still considered a shadow knight, not human. “That.. Yes, no. Well…” He decided to simplify it with, “.... It’s complicated.” Laurance, get yourself together. “Anyway, I’ll continue.” 

The shadow knight looked down at the ground. “The nether is a horrible realm. It’s where some people go when they die, to put it down as straight facts.” He almost hissed at the idea, “No one in there is really human, to be honest. Think.. Like a demon. Though most don’t experience any human emotions other than anger and pain.” Laurance looked back up to see this realms Aphmau's face stay the same, just with more concern and worry. “I’m sorry, I know this isn’t the nicest thing to think about. Though it’s the truth.”

“No, no.” the concerned woman smiled lightly. “It’s okay, I just want you to talk.” 

“Alright then,” the guard continued. “Long story short, you- well, the version of you that /I/ know in /my/ realm, and myself went into this realm to go save someone, a dear friend of mine, in fact.” he chuckled. “Though when we were escaping, we got surrounded. I..” Laurance voice shook slightly, “I sacrificed.. Myself. To save my friend, and.. My version of you.” The knight sighed. “Irene, I wish there was a lighter way to say that.”

Aphmau had no clue what to say, the air was heavy between the two. “.. May I ask what happened to you? If not it’s okay.”

Laurance thought about it for a moment. This would be very hard for her to hear. “Just to.. Apologize in advance. There is no.. easy way to put this.” he took a deep breath, “to put it simply, I died that night.” he heard a gasp from Aphmau. “I know.. It wasn’t pretty either. I tried my hardest, though. I really did.” 

“Then…” Aphmau paused, thinking over the question it seemed like. “How are you.. Here?” 

“Well.. that's a very good question that I will answer. I was revived as a shadow knight, though not as a full one. I’m a premature shadow knight. I’m not immortal, unless I’m in the Nether.” He painfully chuckled, and looked out the window. “I still experience human emotions because as soon as I could, I escaped. Though I lost a very good friend in the process. The way you gain immortality is..” Laurance looked back at Aphmau, “the person you trust the most. In my case.. That was you. Or, the you in my realm. Though I never did, why I’m still mortal.” 

Aphmau had no clue what to say, “was it painful, becoming a shadow knight?” 

Was that even a question? “oh yes, definitely. They torture you until you can’t fight it anymore. When I escaped I couldn’t see and was in so much pain.” He picked his words carefully, not wanting to scare the woman more than he already did. “Though it ended up all okay, I’m.. existing outside of there now, and that's all that really matters.” Laurance was trying so hard not to cry, he was thankful the darkness was hiding most of his face. The moonlight wasn’t helping really.

Aphmau walked up to him and hugged him tightly. “I’m so.. Unbelievably sorry that happened to you. You really, don’t deserve that.” It was pretty clear that she was on the verge of crying. 

“Hey, it’s okay. You can cry if you want to, M’lady.” Laurance greatly accepted the hug. “I’m alright though, the nightmares don’t hurt when I’m sleeping.”

“But Laurance..” Aphmau got out, “they still hurt. They still harm you.” 

He nodded, “I do know that, but it’s okay. I’m safe now, you’re safe.” He was crying slightly, the knight knew Aphmau was, too. Though as he learned from Lord Aphmau, it’s healthy to express emotions. You shouldn’t keep them bottled up, that can only lead to bad things. “Do you want to go back to bed? I can carry you.” 

Aphmau nodded, “you need to rest, too. Remember that.” 

“I know, and I will, but for right now, let’s get you to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> not my greatest work, i know. But i feel like there was a really big missed opportunity to bring this up in void paradox. the series was very short, though i loved it. here's to another series we all know wont get a season two.


End file.
